you and me, we are so beautiful
by abbyli
Summary: She sees him as she turns on the dance floor. He's there, standing off to the side, unnoticed by all but her. And why shouldn't he be? Because he's dead. He's dead and she is the only one that can see him. She stops and their eyes meet. And suddenly, they are the only two people in the world. historical!au


**entitled: **you and me, we are so beautiful

**summary: **She sees him as she turns on the dance floor. He's there, standing off to the side, unnoticed by all but her. And why shouldn't he be? Because he's dead. He's dead and she is the only one that can see him. She stops and their eyes meet. And suddenly, they are the only two people in the world. historical!au

**pairing: **kennett (oh my beautiful kennett), mentions of klaroline, kalijah, and mabekah

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I do own anything.

**notes: **Loosely based after the Mary x Bash scene in 1x01 of Reign.

I swear to God, if Plec and Co. kill Kol again, I will flip my shit. Seriously, I will flip my shit. What she has done so far, it's just rude and insulting to the fans and to Nate. Why that beautiful man puts up with this, I will never know.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The year is 1541.

Maiden Bonnie Bennett (and witch to boot) has just entered the grand hall of the Mikaelson mansion on the arm of Lord Matthew, from the house of Donovan.

The Mikaelsons are a defiant family. They had rebelled against the king of England and have taken up rule of their own little country. It was almost amusing for Bonnie to see when they had arrived.

She had met the youngest brother of the family not long after.

His name was Kol.

Kol shared a secret with her a while after they had met. Kol was a warlock and learning new things every day. He had asked her to help him and she of course had agreed. It was nice not to be so alone in times like these.

Her friends, her adoptive sister Caroline from the house of Forbes and their distant cousin Katherine, house of Pierce, had come to stay with her for while and within the weeks of coming across the elder brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, they hadn't left since.

Not that she minded.

Her dear friend Matthew had also fallen under the Mikaelson spell. She had overheard him sneaking out of their shared home to have one of his frequent rendezvous' with the only sister of the Mikaelson family, Rebekah.

They were good people, the Mikaelsons. Yes, they had their moments and their own crazy tempers clashed frequently but Bonnie was honored to know them.

Especially Kol.

And then -

Oh, Gods.

Kol died.

He just died.

Rumor has it that he was poisoned, assassinated as a warning by another neighboring family that was looking to push the Mikaelsons out of power.

Bonnie wasn't so sure though. To her, it looked like an accident. A horrible and dreadful accident.

Even when she spoke of her fears to Elijah, he dismissed her.

The Mikaelsons were going to war.

And tonight was the last night of peace before it all began.

She missed him.

She missed him so much.

She wanted him back. She wanted to see his teasing smile, the way he used to flick her long hair, his laughter that was so infectious.

"Bonnie, come on! It's time to dance!"

Caroline's smile is one of happiness and joy. She knew that her friend had no idea about what was to happen in the next several hours. Niklaus kept her out of all of it.

She allows her friend to take her arm and pull her out onto the floor. She finds herself face to face with Katherine who looks like a ray of amber light, her trim form wrapped in a tawny dress that hugged all of her curves. Her long brown hair hung down her back, held up by silver pins that she knew were a gift from Elijah.

Caroline stood beside her in a dress that reminded Bonnie of the blazing sun. Her hair, the exact opposite of Bonnie's, was down as well, the most delicate of tiaras on her head. Sapphires blazed in the dim light, encased by crystal and silver.

Rebekah was just opposite of Caroline, a dress the color of blood hugging her curves. Her own hair was up, ruby pins holding it elegantly to the side. She kept sneaking peeks at Matthew, not really paying attention to the steps her feet were doing.

The music picked up and Bonnie danced. She leapt higher, pulling up the skirts of her emerald dress and the four girls were suddenly blurs of radiant color. The clapping of the other men and women keep the beat and she follows it.

And then...

Oh, god, and _then..._

She sees him as she turns on the dance floor. He's there, standing off to the side, unnoticed by all but her. And why shouldn't he be? Because he's dead. He's dead and she is the only one that can see him. She stops and their eyes meet. And suddenly, they are the only two people in the world.

She feels like she is in a dream as she steps out of the circle. There's a Bonnie that is still on the floor, dancing with her best friends and enjoying the simple breath of life that they all had left.

And there's this Bonnie that is staring hungrily at the lost love of her life. The man that she knew she had meant to be with and was taken from her.

His eyes meet hers. Those eyes that are like two drops of crisp golden honey. Wavy hair like an aged penny that had seen so much life.

His hand takes hers. When she feels the burning heat of his lips against her hand, she knows that he's truly here, even if it is for just a little while.

"May I have this dance, lamb?"

He bows low.

She returns it, holding up her skirts in a formal curtsy.

"Yes you may, my lord."

And she's in his arms. Or maybe it's the other way around.

They barely dance. The only movement is of each trying to pull the other closer. Trying to meld into one body.

"Please come back," she finds herself murmuring. "Please."

"I wish I could, lamb," he murmurs back. His lips burn against her ear. "I wish I could."

"Then why are you here?" she asks. "Why would you appear just to leave again?"

"Because," he repeats softly. "Because I never got the chance to say goodbye."

Bonnie finally steps back so she can look into those honey eyes. Those eyes...that mouth!

"Was it an accident?" she whispers at last.

Kol looks back at her, his expression more fragile and heartbreaking then ever.

And then he nods.

"An illness that I had hid from my brothers," he says. "By the time I realized that something was wrong, it was too late."

"So then we are going to war for nothing," Bonnie says. "Your brothers -"

"Are fools," he finishes. "I had hoped that as time went by, they would realize that they were wrong and they shouldn't risk what they had, but -"

Bonnie's hands fly up to rake through her hair. Her fingertip gets stuck on one of her topaz hairpins and she winces, pulling her hand away.

A tiny drop of blood blossoms on her fingertip. She stares at it for a brief moment, her eyes widening.

This is real.

Kol's eyes find hers again, and his hand cups her chin.

"You are strong, Bonnie Bennett," he breathes. "You will survive."

"But what about them?" she asks, turning to look back at the others.

Caroline is in Niklaus's arms, being whirled around so quickly that all she sees is a blur of gold and white.

Matthew is dipping Rebekah low, his lips grazing her throat.

Katherine is holding out her arms, Elijah scooping her up and twirling her around.

Bonnie sees color and love. Family and a bond.

They are one.

"Oh, Kol. It cannot be true."

"You make it not true," Kol replies.

"How?"

"Fight. Fight, Bonnie Bennett."

She nods.

"I will, Kol. I will."

She turns to find those eyes again.

And finds him gone.

Then is when Bonnie can see clearly and realizes it all.

She hears the whisper of his voice.

"_I love you."  
_

Hands close down around her bare shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, are you all right?"

Caroline's rainbow eyes find hers and she shakes her head.

"No. No, I am not all right," Bonnie says, gently pulling away from her friend's grip.

She has to go. She has to go before she does something idiotic like cry.

**.**

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
